1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recognizing apparatus, method, and recording medium, and in particular, to a recognizing apparatus, method, and recording medium, for enabling easy and accurate recognition of movement indicating a user's intention.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been proposed that if an apparatus is waiting for a user's instruction, then upon detecting that the user is nodding while gazing any of multiple selection candidates displayed on a display section, the apparatus determines that the item gazed by the user has been selected and thus executes a predetermined process (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-163196).
However, the invention described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-163196 cannot detect the user's intention if the user cannot gaze a single point on the display section because, for example, he or she is driving the car.
The present invention is made in view of these circumstances. An object of the present invention is to enable the user's movement indicating his or her intention to be recognized easily and accurately.